Shining
Shining is a Swedish Black Metal/Doom Metal band from Halmstad, Sweden. The band was formed in 1996 by then 12 years old Niklas Kvarforth. The band openly promotes self-harm and suicide. Biography The band started in 1996, they were formed by a then 12 years old Niklas Kvarforth (who at that time went by the pseudonyms Olsson & Wraith). By 1998, Shining had already released their first EP Submit to Self Destruction, the lineup at the time the album was released was: Olsson/Wraith on guitar/bass, Wederbrand on drums and Robert on vocals. By 2000, Robert left the band and Wraith toke over vocals (continuing on guitar and also doing keyboard), the line up then changed again with Olsson on vocals/guitar/keyboard, Classen (from the band Bethlehem) on vocals, Tusk on bass and Waderbrand on drums. The album entitled Within Deep Dark Chambers was released by Selbstmord Services, such as the band's following album "Livets ändhållplats (2001). By this time, Classen left the band. In 2002 the band released their third studio album III - Angst - Självdestruktivitetens emissarie under the Italian record label, Avantgarde Records. The same year, the band had a split with the Black/Doom band Dolorian. In 2004 the band released two compilations Through Years of Oppression & The Darkroom Sessions, both compilations contained tracks from the first three albums and other songs recorded between that time. IV - The Eerie Cold - the band's fourth studio album was released in 2005 under Avantgarde Music and Peaceville Records, the lineup also changed by this time, with Hellhammer on drums, John Doe on guitar and Phil A. Cirone on bass, the same year the band supposedly disbanded, but at the end of the same year, they returned. On 2006, it was reported that Niklas Kvarforth, the band's frontman, had disappeared and the band announced that Kvarforth wanted them to continue with a new vocalist and frontman called "Ghoul". On a concert given in the band's country of origin (Halmstad, Sweden), it was revealed that "Ghoul" was actually Kvarforth, the show was brutal by nature, Kvarforth constantly fought against the guest vocalists (Maniac, Nattefrost & Attila Csihar) and also against the public in general, razorblades were handed to a fan and another was kicked in the chest while trying to touch Kvarforth's genitals. Kvarforth got into problems after this and after all the attacks and all the scandals, he replied by saying "It was a normal Shining gig...". The following year, the bands fifth studio album V - Halmstad was released under Osmose Productions, this album, shares some similarities with the band's past album, it contains typical metal elements such as guitar solos, clean vocals, mid tempos, etc. and is considered to be the best album that Shining has ever released. This is the first album to feature current guitarist Peter Huss and again on this album, line up changed. 2009 - Present In 2009, the band released their sixth studio album VI - Klagopsalmer also released under Osmose Production's seal. In 2011 the band released their seventh studio album VII: Född Förlorare, the same year, Kvarforth's mother passed away, a song in the album entitled "FFF" is dedicated to her. The same year the band released a single from the album Förtvivlan, Min Arvedel the single also contains a cover of Alice Cooper's song The Prince of Darkness, it was certified Gold in Sweden. Also, the same year the band announces Christian Larssen as their new bassist. Lots of Girls Gonna Get Hurt was released in 2012, this is an EP containing covers from bands such as Katatonia & Poets of The Fall, from this album on, Shining's lineup remains stable, after the release of this EP the band releases their eight studio album Redefiding Darkness. The same year, Niklas Kvarforth releases a trailer on an upcoming Shining documentary entitled Shining. Also a book When Prozac No Longer Helps, is released through the band's official web page, the book contains every single song written by Kvarforth. In 2013, the band released their ninth studio album 8 ½ - Feberdrömmar i vaket tillstånd, the album consists re-recorded songs from the band's first releases, it features guest apparences from Gaahl, Attila Csihar, Manic, Famine and Pehr Larsson. The band is set to play on the HellFest 2014 Edition. Discography Studio Albums * I - Within Deep Dark Chambers (2000) * II - Livets ändhållplats� (2001) * III - Angst - Självdestruktivitetens emissarie (2002) * IV - The Eerie Cold (2005) * V - Hamlstad (2007) * VI - Klagospalmer (2009) * VII: Född Förlorare (2011) * Redefining Darkness (2012) * 8 ½ - Feberdrömmar i vaket tillstånd (2013) EP * Submit to Selfdestruction (1998) * Lots of Girls Gonna Get Hurt (2012) Compilations * Through Years of Opression (2004) * The Darkroom Sessions (2004) Others * Dolorian/Shining (2003) (Split with Dolorian) * The Sinister Alliance (2007) (Split with Funeral Dirge & Mrok) * Shining/Den Saakaldte (2008) (Split with Den Saakaldte) * Förtvivlan, Min Arvedel (Single) (2011) * Shining/Alfahanne (2012) (Split with Alfahanne) * Shining/Monumentum (2013) (Split with Monumentum) * In The Eerie Cold, Where All Witches Dance (2013) (Split with Mortuary Drape) Discography 2011 Lineup - Present * Niklas Kvarforth (Olsson/Wraith) - Vocals (2000 - Present), Guitar (1996 - 2001), Keyboards (1996 - Present) * Peter Huss - Lead/Rythem Guitar (2005 - Present) * Christian Larsson - Bass (2011 - Present) Current Live Members * Rainer Kuomikanto - Drumms (2012 - Present) * Euge Valovirta - Guitar (2012 - Present) Past Members Vocals * Robert (1996) * Andreas Classen (1999 - 2000) Guitar * Håkan "Inisis" Ollars (2002) * Casado (2005 - 2006) * John Doe (2005 - 2006) * Fredric "Wredhe" Gråby (2006 - 2011) * Sebastiaan Bats (2011) Bass * Joel Lindholm (????) * Tusk (2000 - 2001) * Phil A. Circone (2001 - 2005, 2007 - 2008) * Johan Hallander (2005 - 2007) * Larsen (2008 - 2010) Drums * Wederbrand (1998 - 2001) * Hellhammer (2001 - 2004) * Ludwig Witt (2005 - 2007, 2011 - 2012) * Uruz (2007 - 2008) * Rich Schill (2008 - 2010) Category:Doom metal bands Category:Swedish doom metal bands Category:Black metal bands Category:Swedish black metal bands Category:Musical groups established in 1996 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2004 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2004